Cold Nose, Warm Heart
by Baron Munchausen
Summary: For ANDITH FEST 2018, and dedicated to Our Glorious Leader, Lady Tarlea! The OC is Archie, Anthony's dog. Modern AU. Finished with a happy ever after for ANDITH FEST 2019!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY ANDITH FEST 2018!**

And many, many thanks to Lady Tarlea for getting us all organised...again!

My submission this year is not going to be very long, but it is dedicated to Lady Tarlea, with all my respect and admiration.

Reviews are the lifeblood to the author's pen...

* * *

.

I fell in love with her at first sight. She had beautiful, wavy, copper-blond locks, and deep, rich, chestnut-coloured eyes. When she walked, she swayed enticingly in all the right places. And her tail…her tail was magnificent, and God, she knew how to use it.

Not like mine. Mine wasn't docked, not quite, but obviously some human had tried to do it at some point in my life, or perhaps another dog had bitten it, because it was awkwardly bent halfway down, and I couldn't move it beyond that point. I can wag it, but it looks very odd. I don't really remember what happened to it: I try not to think about the time before Anthony came to the pound and rescued me. That's when my life really began.

Ah, Anthony! My master. Now there was a man who needed a friend! His shoulders were stooped and his eyes…well, when I saw them I understood the human phrase "thousand-yard stare". He was walking slowly past every cage, mine included, looking at us briefly before moving on but as he passed mine I couldn't help the small whine of disappointment that escaped me. So many had glanced at me, some grimacing at my tail and the chunk out of one of my ears, without seeing the pleading in my eyes, and then walked on. I looked down at my paws sure that the man had been my final chance. It would be the one-way walk to the vet's tomorrow.

"You look as miserable as I feel, old boy."

I looked up surprised. The man had come back. He was talking to me! I padded over to the cage door and put my head on one side. Why was this human so miserable, I wondered? But I liked him. He was softly spoken, but his voice was deep and commanding, as a top dog's should be. He had kindness in his eyes, as well as sadness. I gave a quiet "Howwur?" to respond to him.

"Oh yes. You're the one" he said more to himself than to me.

I went home with him that day. I couldn't believe my luck. I kept thinking that he would notice something that he'd overlooked, like my tail, or the way my ears don't match with one up and one down, or _something_ , and then he would take me back and exchange me for another, better dog. But it never happened. And I loved him for it.

He gave me a name. I'd never had a name before. He even let me help choose it.

"What do you think of 'Rover'? Too traditional? I think so too. 'Cuddles'? Too soft for a veteran like you. How about 'Archie'?" I barked encouragingly. "You like Archie? Okay, Archie it is…Archie!"

I slept on his big bed in his den, and I had an owner and a purpose, and I was happy.

* * *

.

We fell into a comfortable routine. Up at 6am for a run in the park. Anthony isn't a fast runner so I run ahead to check that all is safe and then run back to him. By the time we get back about 7am, I want my breakfast, but I wait until Anthony has had his shower and then I eat with him. Then we get in the big-box-with-wheels-that-goes-FAST to get to Anthony's other den. There he spends about nine hours exercising his fingers on something that clatters when he presses the keys. A lot of humans do this, it must have something to do with their weak bodies I think. Meanwhile, I sleep, and greet anyone else who comes through the door. Anthony calls these people 'clients' and I understand that I should be nice to them.

Then we go back home, have dinner, watch the picture box, and go to bed.

It was heaven.

* * *

.

One day, Anthony didn't get out of bed at 6am. He had been leaking out of his eyes the night before, despite all my licking them to make them stop. He drank several glasses of horrible smelling liquid, gave me a big, sad cuddle, and then we went to bed. The next day, he felt terrible. He smelt terrible too. But he managed to get to the kitchen to give me my breakfast. He went back to bed, promising me a walk later. Well, that was fine by me.

So it was mid-morning by the time we got to the park. It was one of those days when Anthony doesn't go to his other den, and there were lots of people around, far more than when we go for our usual run. There were lots of other dogs as well, and that was brilliant fun! We introduced ourselves, and chased around. I'd never really had doggy friends before.

That's when I saw her. She was so, so beautiful. Long, silky fur, big, brown eyes, and fetching drooping ears, and a magnificent tail. I knew immediately that I would love her all the rest of my life, and that I didn't deserve her. She was pedigree, and I was not. I had come from the pound, and she so very obviously was a life-long cherished pet, who was physically perfect, and I had a broken tail. I just looked at her, adoringly. Then the most miraculous thing that ever happened in my life came to pass, even more amazing than Anthony adopting me from the pound.

She came over to me and sniffed me.

Oh, she was lovely! I would have done anything for her. Given her my last bone, or fought a Rottweiler: anything. What she actually wanted from me was something much, much more surprising.

"Hello." She had a gorgeous voice as well!

"Hello." I blushed under my fur.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you here before."

"We…my master and I, we usually come very early for a run. But…I am very pleased to meet you. My name's Archie."

"My name's Annabel. My mistress usually comes about lunchtime to try to avoid someone who hurt her."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say to that. She bowed her lovely head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I usually open my mouth and put my paw in it. I apologise for ruining your walk." She started to walk sadly away.

"Oh, please don't go! I'm very awkward too. I've never really been taught how to behave in canine society."

"Didn't your mother and siblings teach you?" she turned to me again, I was relieved to see.

"I…don't remember much about my puppyhood. I was taken away from my littermates and a nasty human tried to teach other dogs to fight and kill by attacking me. I…don't like to think of it, really."

"Oh no! Poor you. It that how your tail…?"

"Yes" I replied plainly.

She went behind me and sniffed it. It was the most erotic bit of flirting I'd ever experienced.

"I think your tail is…handsome. It makes you look a bit rakish."

"Really? Do you really?"

"Mmmhmm" she smiled. Then she made the play bow, and I couldn't help but join in. We scampered over the grass, and behind the trees and bushes. There she turned her back on me, looking over her shoulder enticingly.

And I couldn't resist that either.

We had locked by the time Anthony found us, and there was nothing he could do. I didn't even hear him sitting on the grass with his head in his hands murmuring, "oh God, oh God!"

But I certainly did hear Annabel's mistress' scream when she came running to where Annabel and I stood in utter bliss.

"What the bloody hell…Oh my God! Anthony!" She quietened down when she saw my master, and a different sort of being upset overtook her. "Is this…?"

"I'm so, so sorry, but yes, this is my dog. My new dog."

"And now Annabel's going to have his pups…"

"I'm really so very sorry, Edith."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. In this chapter we learn more about Anthony's history with Edith. HAPPY ANDITH FEST!**_

* * *

" _I'm so, so sorry, but yes, this is my dog. My new dog."_

" _And now Annabel's going to have his pups…"_

" _I'm really so very sorry, Edith."_

.

After Annabel and I had finished (oh it was _wonderful!_ And we both wanted to do it again as soon as possible, but Anthony and Annabel's mistress quickly put a stop to that), we were put on our leads and taken to a table outside the park café. I was calming down, staring at Annabel with a soppy smile on my face and totally besotted, when I began to realise that Anthony was really very angry with me, far angrier than he'd ever been before. I didn't really know why but I assumed it must have been the way I treated Annabel. Perhaps he thought I was going to do this to every nice young lady dog I met. How could I tell him that I loved her? That as far as I was concerned, she was the only dog for me! But there was something else distressing him, which I realised was caused by Annabel's mistress. It was the same sadness that had bothered him the previous night when he'd drunk all that strange liquid that made him ill. It was the same sadness he had worn when he had come to the pound to pick me. Whatever had this female human done to him to make him so unhappy? My immediate reaction was to not like her because of this, but I'm not a dog to judge without evidence and so I looked at the female human properly…and to my shock she was reeking of the same sadness. Whatever it was, being near to each other made it worse.

I had a horrible thought: perhaps it had been something _he, Anthony, my hero and master,_ had done.

Annabel was trying to apologise to her mistress, the lady called Edith, but Edith was ignoring her. This was upsetting Annabel, and so I tried to console her, just nudging her with my muzzle, and perhaps a lick, but Anthony yanked me away from her with quite a few unusual words.

"So, what do we do now?" Edith shot at Anthony over her tea.

Anthony sighed. "I suppose we wait to see if…if it takes…"

"If Archie's been successful?"

"Yes" Anthony conceded grudgingly. "I'll pay the vet's bills and everything, find homes for the pups…if it comes to that."

"I should jolly well hope so!"

"Forgive me for saying so, Edith, but you let Annabel run off the lead when she was on heat" Anthony suggested tentatively.

"I didn't know she was on heat! But it's _my_ fault, now is it? Just like everything else?"

"That's not what I said."

"No, you _never_ say what you _really_ mean, do you, Anthony?"

Anthony closed his eyes and recoiled in pain.

"None of this is your fault. I'm _sorry_ , Edith. Sorry for everything. Sorry for being the age I am. Sorry for being too old for you."

"So you say" she harrumphed.

"And your father, and your grandmother…"

Edith stared tearfully out across the park, silent.

"I can't let you just throw away your life on me, you're too young, too lovely…"

"You are the only person who ever calls me nice things, you know. Granny thinks I'm 'too middle-class' whatever that means, Mama damns with faint praise "you try very hard, dear" and Papa just ignores me."

My master closed his leaky eyes again.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. You know how to contact me." He stood and tugged my lead, putting enough coins on the table for their bill. "Let me know what happens."

As we began to walk home, Edith murmured "I spend my life watching you walk away" and I heard Annabel trying to comfort her. But I'm a dog, I hear well. I don't think Anthony, even if he'd been a dog, could've heard anything through his clenched teeth, desperately trying not to look back.

* * *

.

We walked home in silence. I sat down and nervously watched Anthony go straight back to the bottle of horrid liquid and pour himself a large measure and down it in one. I lay down in worried silence as he poured and drank another. Then he growled at himself and put the bottle away, to my relief.

"That is how we got into this mess in the first place!" he murmured sinking into the sofa. He looked at me, with my ears down and my tail between my legs. Would he take me back to the pound now?

"Oh Archie. You couldn't have chosen someone else as your girlfriend, could you?! You had to choose Annabel. Now I definitely know you and I are chips off the same block."

"Owowow?" I whined. I so wanted him to know that I was sorry I'd got him into trouble with Edith.

"It's not your fault, Archie. You were only doing…what dogs do…what anyone in love does…and Annabel is beautiful, just like her mistress."

Well, I agreed with that certainly. He was finally relaxing and I risked standing up, offering to come and console him. I was so thankful when he called me over to sit by him.

"You should know that all of this started before you arrived. Annabel's mistress, Edith, and I…well, we met at a dinner party given by her parents, and I fell immediately, totally, and utterly in love with her. But you see, I'm pretty well her parents' generation. I'm too old for her. She needs a young, exciting chap with his life ahead of him. Not some lonely, aging architect who had no friends. Although he does now have one friend." He stroked me, and I pushed closer against him.

"But for some reason Edith seemed to like me. We dated, I tried to convince myself that being friends wouldn't hurt her…and would be enough for me. Things were always charged between us though. I always tried to convince her that I was wrong for her, and she always disagreed. She pointed out that Annabel had growled at her previous two boyfriends but that she liked me. That was character reference enough for her, she said. It wasn't enough where you were concerned though, was it? And Annabel _really_ liked you!

"But her family were more than disapproving. Her father even told me to keep away from her, and I understood his misgivings, I really did. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't do it. I loved her too much to ignore her when she kept messaging me, saying such wonderful, enchanting, intoxicating things. One night, with a couple of glasses of wine inside me, and a sky full of stars reflected in her eyes, I asked her to marry me. _And she said 'yes'_. I should have been happy, Archie, and for a few amazing hours I was…blissfully happy, but once I left her that night all I could feel was guilt. How could she choose me? She'd have no children…probably. She'd have to look after me in my old age, and she'd be left a young widow. I didn't sleep that night, I just paced and worried, and the next day I visited her and called it all off. I expected her to slap my face. I would've deserved it. But instead she just tried to convince me not to leave her, and…cried. That was the worst bit. I had hurt her. I hadn't seen her for two months, until today, until _you_ raped Annabel."

I wanted to say that I wasn't that sort of dog, that it was definitely consensual, but it seemed not quite as important just at that moment. I merely gave him an offended sideways look that he didn't even notice.

"I thought she would've got over me by now, perhaps even found someone else, but it seems that she's still hurting…just as much as I am. And now we've got to see _this_ through. God! And what will the pups look like? The offspring of a mutt and a pedigree spaniel? Ha!"

He suddenly became serious again.

"I suppose she'll have to tell her family. Oh hell!"

* * *

.

The next day we were back to our usual routine, with one exception: Anthony checked his beeping devices at least once every half an hour, every day. Sometimes he would talk to me confidingly like the friend he said I was, and that I was trying so hard to be, and sometimes he seemed to forget that I was there, turned in on his thoughts and quiet. The first week was difficult, but when we got to the second week and we'd had no word from Edith, Anthony fell into a black misery.

"It appears Annabel dodged a bullet, Archie old pal. Or perhaps you're firing blanks just like me…probably!"

I shot him an offended look.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't know if that's true of either of us. I never took advantage of Edith in that way, though, dear God! I wanted to…and certainly not on the first date!"

I lowered my eyes in shame.

"You may very well look sorry, young Romeo!"

I twisted my head on one side.

"I take it they don't teach you Shakespeare at the pound then?"

The phone rang.

Anthony froze, eyes wide. Then he leapt to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Anthony." It was her. I could see it in the soppy but concerned look that was plastered all over his face.

"Hello Edith. What's the news? Is Annabel…?"

"You can't tell until the third or fourth week, no one can, not even vets. I've made an appointment for Annabel next Tuesday, 10:30."

"All right. Yes. I'll pay for it, I said I would."

"I'm not ringing about the money, you ass! I…I don't want to go alone. She's my baby, the only person who doesn't criticise me, and I…" she sobbed.

"If you want me to come, of course I will."

"Th…thank you Anthony. I know most dogs are fine but I couldn't bear it if she were in any danger or pain. Giving birth is still dangerous for dogs just as much as humans despite modern drugs and everything." She sounded a bit panicky, and I saw Anthony take a breath and launch in to try to calm her.

"We'll do everything we can to make this a…a life-affirming experience for Annabel if it happens. I promise."

"Yes, well, your promises don't mean much, do they, Anthony?" she suddenly snapped.

Anthony had the wind taken out of his lungs, and couldn't say a word. After a very long pause, Edith quietly added "That was probably unfair. I'm sorry. I am grateful to you for helping."

"Least I can do" he whispered.

"I'll email you the details. Bye."

She had rung off before he could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Munchausen Airways apologises for the late running of this chapter. This was caused by the pilot double-booking himself, and having to drive four hours yesterday to a party that, ahem, he had forgotten he had arranged. We hope that normal service will now be resumed.**_

 _ **(And, by tradition, Andith Fest lasts as long as it takes for the last story to be completed! (Doesn't it?))**_

* * *

.

We didn't go to the other den the next day, or the following day. After our run in the park, Anthony sat and exercised his fingers at the key-tappy thing at home, drinking large amounts of coffee (which he didn't share with me! Huh!), and occasionally he talked to other people on his beeping device.

"We're going to ensure that your girlfriend gets the very best treatment, my lad" he said to me.

On the day of Annabel's appointment, Anthony took longer than usual in the water room. He dressed better than usual too. I approved, after all it was my girlfriend we were going to check up on. When Anthony made for the door, I realised to my horror that he thought he was going to go without me!

"Oh no you don't" I growled quietly, but firmly "I am coming with you."

"I'm sorry, old boy, I think it best if…"

My indignant bark stopped him.

"Well, I suppose you are the father. But I'm warning you, if the vet tells me to put you in the car, I will" and he had difficulty putting my lead on, I was wagging so excitedly.

In truth, I so wanted to see Annabel again, and to support her if she were with pup.

We were early arriving at the vet's, but Edith and my lovely Annabel were there before us. Poor Edith looked quite ashen, whilst Annabel…oh she was blooming!

"Archie!" she woofed joyfully.

"Annabel, my sweet one! How are you?" I barked back.

"Great! Though I'm hungry all the time, and Edith doesn't seem to understand."

"Humans can be so dim sometimes, can't they?"

"Archie, be quiet! Or I'll leave you in the boot!" cried Anthony.

So I was.

But as we walked through one room and into another, Annabel and I wagged our tails at each other.

There was a high table, and a lady in a white coat, and a smell of disinfectant. Edith lifted Annabel up to be examined.

"So, sweetheart, we think you might be expecting, is that right?" She looked at Edith.

"Yes, perhaps" she said looking at Anthony, who blushed.

"Not a planned litter then?"

"Er, no" Anthony answered.

"But we do know who the prospective Dad is, yes?"

"YES! IT'S ME!" I barked, and Annabel beamed at me, Anthony rolled his eyes, and even Edith gave me a softer, more indulgent smile.

The vet laughed. "Well, I must say, you're an unusual father. In cases like this we often have to wait and see what the pups look like before we can identify the Dad." She was stroking Annabel all the while, feeling her tummy, looking at her gums.

"Could you hold her for me? Sort of on her back but leaning on you so she feels secure. Great. Thanks." A funny wand was rubbed over Annabel's stomach and I was worried that I might have to rescue her, but she was quite relaxed. "Oh yes, you're going to have a nice little litter of pups, aren't you, sweetie? I should say five or six. And with some good old-fashioned Heinz 57 genes added to your pedigree, I would expect them to be hale and hearty. It's a good thing the sire's quite a small dog too, because you're a petite little thing, aren't you darling?" The vet rubbed Annabel's tummy one last time.

Edith looked quite distressed at the news, and was taking her time helping Annabel back onto her paws. Then Anthony spoke up in a strong, confident manner. I almost didn't recognise it was him.

"I would like to enrol for your ante-natal classes, please, and Miss Crawley if she would like" he cast a nervous glance towards Edith. "And I would also like to take advantage of your weekly checkups for Annabel."

Edith and Annabel were looking at him stunned, as was I.

"You have someone you can recommend to make a top-of-the-range whelping basket for her, I believe?"

"Yes, of course. Please follow me back to reception and we can arrange all that."

"What are you doing?" Edith hissed at Anthony as they followed the vet.

"Keeping my promises" he stated firmly.

* * *

.

Outside of the vet's, I was beaming with pride. The most beautiful dog in the world was going to have _my pups_! Annabel looked just as serenely happy. Things between the humans weren't going quite so well.

"Ante-natal classes?! How in God's name did you know there were such things as ante-natal classes for dogs?"

"And owners. In fact, mostly for owners" added Anthony, trying to distract her with detail.

"And that this vet practice offered them?" Edith continued. "And the whelping basket?"

"I told you that I would provide the very best care for Annabel, and I intend to keep that promise to its full extent. I merely did a bit of research."

"It doesn't make up for breaking your promise to me, Anthony. Nothing ever will."

Anthony sighed.

"I know."

"Well then, see you Thursday at the ante-natal class." She made to leave, but then stopped abruptly.

"You are going to bring Archie, aren't you?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"Why not? He can't do any more damage, and he seems to want to take responsibility for it. Unlike some people I could mention."

"Edith…"

"Anyway, Annabel likes having him around. She's calmer when he's near her and that has to be a good thing. Bye."

She got into her box-on-wheels and Anthony watched her drive off.

* * *

.

Anthony got faster running after that. We were out, round the park and back again within forty-five minutes. I didn't have time to run ahead. His breakfasts changed as well. Toast and marmalade were out, and fruit and oats were in. It was dreadful; I didn't get any crusts!

The ante-natal class was held at a Church Hall near the vet's. I was excited to see Annabel again, but not so keen when Anthony picked me up and placed me in the bath.

"Got to make sure you're all spruced up for Edith…and Annabel of course" he said as he rubbed doggy shampoo into my coat. I didn't enjoy it, but I put up with it, for Annabel's sake, although I have to admit that it felt really good afterwards with the towelling and brushing. I looked (and smelled) good and felt a million bones. Anthony was in a good mood too, and we sang along to some songs in the box-on-wheels on the way to the class.

There were four other lady dogs there, some with one human, some with two. Edith and Annabel weren't there.

"Mr Strallan, is your wife joining us?" asked the tutor.

"Well, you see…I think Edith's just been held up" he stuttered.

I felt his pain. I was disappointed not to see Annabel too.

We started with the tutor talking and pointing to pictures of lady dogs at different stages of pregnancy. Heavens! If I had known that Annabel would have to go through all this, well, I would have thought twice about getting her into trouble. These classes were supposed to help us feel more confident about whelping; but I was getting more and more worried the longer the lecture went on.

The door at the back of the hall opened noisily and Edith and Annabel came in, apologising. Anthony was so relieved I could smell the change in his mood.

We were getting into the practical part now and Anthony and Edith concentrated on the tutor's demonstration of how to handle newborn pups…with a beanbag toy of one, of course. They took turns and they both seemed to be happy and relaxed. Edith was even smiling at Anthony, and he fairly glowed back.

As they were walking out to their boxes-on-wheels Edith seemed almost friendly.

"Thank you for organising this, Anthony. I admit I was sceptical, but it really was very informative and reassuring."

"You're welcome. I was very happy to do it. Would you care for a drink perhaps…before you go…to talk over the class?"

Edith blushed. "Another time. I have something I have to get back to."

"No problem" he said, though I knew he was disappointed. "See you Tuesday for Annabel's check-up."

"You want to come to those too?"

"Well, not me, of course, but Archie thinks he should."

Edith laughed then and wished him a proper goodnight. As he watched her leave, he whispered "Baby steps…puppy steps!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A quick chapter to keep (my) momentum going...**_

* * *

On Tuesday, Anthony made a point of wearing a suit and tie with a waistcoat and a pocket watch and chain. Even I could see that it made a difference. He really exuded 'top dog' charisma! He gave me a good brush, though not another bath I'm glad to say, and we walked down to the vet's from Anthony's second den.

Edith was only just on time. Though she looked Anthony up and down with a long, deep, blushing look, and quirked an eyebrow at him, she didn't say anything.

"Important client meeting" he said, although I knew that no one was due in to see him until the next day. But a lady likes a man well-groomed, and so I kept quiet.

Annabel was checked all over and the vet advised some changes to her diet. Before Edith could answer, Anthony said he would pay for the new food and have it delivered to Edith's flat. I saw Edith's sad smile as she lifted Annabel down from the examination table.

"I'm going over to Henderson's for lunch, because I probably won't get anything more until this client leaves about seven or even eight. Care to join me?" Anthony was trying so hard to be laid back about it, but I could sense his eagerness to extend the time with Edith.

"Thanks, but I have to get back to work. My editor…well, you know."

"No peace for the wicked, eh? Another time, perhaps. See you Thursday for the class."

"Yes. Um. Thank you for covering Annabel's new food. It was terribly expensive."

"Nothing's too good for our girl."

" _Our_ girl?" the temperature around Edith dropped significantly.

"Our girl and our boy's pups…I meant…"

"See you Thursday, Anthony."

* * *

.

Poor Anthony kicked himself for hours over that little paw-in-the-doody incident. I tried to console him. We all make mistakes especially when we're as nervous as he was around Edith.

Thursday evening came round. Anthony had been doing a lot of reading, and he was quickly becoming a star pupil in the class. Edith and Annabel were late again, but Edith quickly relaxed in Anthony's company, and Annabel appreciated that she was the only dog in the class whose 'other half' had bothered to attend. One lady Chihuahua in particular was very jealous.

We were covering 'what to do if things go wrong'. I will put my paw up: I felt very nauseous and I wasn't surprised to see the lady dogs present becoming quite queasy and concerned. The Chihuahua almost fainted. Annabel squirmed a bit, but she saw it through to the end, my brave girl. But Edith went very quiet. When the tutor asked if there were any questions, she asked if it were possible for Annabel to have an abortion.

"It's natural to worry having seen all these complications that I've just shown you. But remember these circumstances are very rare, we go through them just so you know what to look for, and what to do should they occur. In extreme cases, abortion is possible for dogs, but there are many more side effects and dangers than there are with the likely outcome of your dog's pregnancy: a healthy birth. Speak to your own vet if you would like to consider the option of abortion."

Edith was obviously really very troubled. Anthony even cautiously put out his hand to hers; she looked up at him, and then took it for a few moments before releasing him.

Outside, Anthony tried to persuade Edith to have a moment to gather her wits, even have a drink with him, anything to ease her anxiety before driving off, but Edith just thanked him for everything, as usual, and made for her box-on-wheels.

"At the very least let me drive you home" he offered.

"No! No, I mean, thank you but…it's okay" and she left.

He looked at me and sighed.

* * *

.

Edith and Annabel didn't turn up for the appointment on Tuesday. Anthony left voicemail and texts, but she never replied. I could smell the worry rolling off of him. And I was frantic. What if Edith had carried out her threat of an abortion? How was Annabel? I just needed to see her, to make sure she was all right.

We waited all through the class on Thursday for them to arrive, but they didn't. As we were walking back to the box-on-wheels, Anthony said to me "That's it, Archie. We're going round to her flat. I don't care if she yells at me. I've got to know." May the Great Dog forgive me, but I said a few bad words under my breath. I mean, I would've been round there on Tuesday if only I knew how to work the box-on-wheels!

We pulled up in a tree lined street. Anthony unbuckled himself but he left me with my seatbelt on, so I couldn't follow him. He slammed the door shut behind him, but I knew he could still hear my frenzied barking, and I could hear the bell ringing inside the house. Anthony stood waiting anxious but polite. There were raised voices coming from the other side of the door. Anthony began hammering with his fists. Finally the door opened revealing a very distressed, weeping Edith clutching Annabel to her chest.

"Edith! My God! Darling! What's the matter?!"

She just shook her head, tears flowing, as Annabel howled.

"Archie! Help us! There's a…"

At that very moment, a man came out from the back room and pushed past both Edith and Annabel, but had to stop dead when confronted with the bulk of Anthony and although he tried to sidestep him, Anthony put a hand on the man's chest.

"Not so fast. Who are you, and what have you done to upset Miss Crawley so badly?"

"Oh for God's sake, just get out of my way" said the man. Anthony was gearing up to challenge the little weasel properly when Edith intervened.

"Just let him go, Anthony, before he does any more damage" Edith mumbled into Annabel's fur. With reluctance, and a look that could kill, Anthony stepped out of the man's way. He trotted over to the largest box-on-wheels I'd ever seen and, with wheels screeching, drove away.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Anthony asked gently.

"Only if you can work miracles!"

"Would you like me to go away as well?" He said more quietly, looking away from her.

"Actually, could you bring Archie in a moment, please? I think Annabel finds him reassuring."

She returned inside the house, while Anthony let me out and we followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Is there anything I can do to help?" Anthony asked gently._

" _Only if you can work miracles!"_

" _Would you like me to go away as well?" He said more quietly, looking away from her._

" _Actually, could you bring Archie in a moment, please? I think Annabel finds him reassuring."_

 _She returned inside the house, while Anthony let me out and we followed her._

* * *

.

Annabel's place was really beautiful. All the elegant fixtures and furniture blended pleasingly, including the deep carpet and her usual bed which was very well padded I was glad to see, and the whelping basket sitting awaiting its hour of glory in a quiet corner. The effect was ruined by the smell of sadness.

As soon as Anthony closed the front door firmly, Edith put Annabel down on the floor and she ran to me just as I ran to her immediately Anthony had let go of my collar.

"My darling! Are you hurt? What happened?" I howled while sniffing her and licking her protectively.

"Oh, it was horrible! That nasty man has been coming here for the last couple of weeks. I never liked him and I'm not ashamed to admit that I showed it. I growled at him, trying to tell Edith that he was no good, but she wouldn't listen. Then tonight..."

"Archie's such a nice dog" Edith said quietly to Anthony. "Look how fond he is of her, nuzzling her and taking care of her like that."

"Well, he did get her into trouble. I would hope that he...oh Edith, sweetheart!" As Edith began crying again, Anthony so wanted to put his arms around her to comfort her, but he did not dare take any such liberties. Instead he took her hand cautiously.

"Come and sit down and, if it would help, you can tell me...you can tell me anything, but you don't have to." He led her to the sofa and found a box of tissues which he passed over to her, letting her have a good cry. Nervously, he put a hand out to her shoulder. He seemed utterly shocked when she keeled over to weep on his chest.

"Let it all out, my dearest" he whispered into her hair, finally having the courage to wrap her in his arms.

When Edith's tears finally abated, she began her story hesitantly and confirmed all my fears.

"When you left me, I felt so dreadfully alone, unloved and unwanted. My family were either smug or indifferent. 'At least you won't be tied to that old codger' Granny said, and that hurt so much. No one seemed to notice that I was heartbroken, that I had loved you, no one except Annabel. And to make things worse, I had no idea what I had done to make you leave me. I had to take a couple of days off work, and Michael, my editor, he was so nice about it. When I went in again he was sympathetic and charming. He took me out to dinner...gave me flowers...made me feel like I was actually attractive and not the harridan no one wanted to be engaged to, at least not for any more than twelve hours."

Anthony cringed, but stayed silent letting her finish.

"One night he came in for coffee and...well, it was then that I discovered what he really wanted, and I...was so lonely. I hoped it would take some of the hurt away. But it just felt wrong. The next night he wanted the same, and I tried to stop it, I really did, but he acted hurt and then cold by turns."

"He was being manipulative, you mean" Anthony suggested softly.

"I suppose so. Anyway, by the end of last week...when my period was late...and we'd had that class...I got frightened, for Annabel and me. When I told Michael, and I hinted that a discussion about marriage might be appropriate..." she sobbed, "he told me not to be a stupid little girl, and didn't I know that he was married already?!"

"Oh my darling!"

"He said that Annabel and I...he said...he said that I should have an abortion, and he didn't know why I didn't put 'that vicious dog' down!"

"No! The bastard! I'll...I'll..." Anthony left that thought in the air and tried to calm down. "What happened this evening? He wasn't...violent, was he?"

"He made sure I knew that he could be. He'd come round to see if I'd made 'arrangements'. He said if I hadn't, a good kicking would do it."

"My God! Are you all right, my love? Should we get you to a hospital?" Poor Anthony was beside himself with panic.

"No. It's okay. He didn't get that far. That's when you started beating on the door, and stopped him, thank heavens." She looked up into his eyes to still him, before stating quietly and clearly "You saved me." There was a tense pause. "Thank you, Anthony, for coming to check on me tonight."

"I am so glad that I did."

Edith seemed to get a bit embarrassed then, and changed the subject.

"He did try to kick Annabel."

I shot round to look at my love, but she quietly hushed me, nuzzling my odd-shaped ear.

"What?" gasped Anthony. "Now I really will beat him to within an inch of his life!"

"But she was too quick for him. She whipped round out of his reach and ran to me. That's why I was carrying her when I opened the door to you."

"Thank God for that. Thank God he didn't hurt either of you."

They shared another look, and when Anthony spoke again, it was tender but unsure once more.

"Would you like any help with...hospital appointments or such?"

"I haven't even had a pregnancy test yet. I suppose I should go to the doctor tomorrow."

"That's a sensible plan. Can I do anything else?"

Edith looked at Annabel and me curled up together in her bed, still fondly caressing each other's muzzles.

"Would you...could you possibly stay tonight? I just think Annabel would feel safer with Archie here. Please stay."

Anthony stepped to her and took her hands.

"Of course. Anything. I'll sleep on the couch here."

"I'll find you some sheets and a blanket. Thank you."

So that was how I first came to spend the night with Annabel.

* * *

.

Next morning, Anthony was still dozing when Edith came out of her bedroom. She checked Annabel over and then sat down and watched Anthony's slow breathing for a good five minutes until, choking back the tears, she woke him. He looked around him as though he couldn't place himself, then sat up when he saw Edith.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Okay, I suppose. Did you sleep?"

"Yes, certainly. Very nice sofa" lied Anthony. He'd taken ages finding a position where he could support both his feet and his head and not risk falling off. "And you?"

"I felt much safer with you here. Thank you again."

"My pleasure. But what will you do tonight?" he frowned.

"Not answer the door, I suppose. I've sent in my resignation. With luck I won't have to see him again."

"That's very brave of you." He took a deep breath. "You could...if you wanted...and you don't have to...but...it might feel safer if you came and stayed in my flat, just for a few days. Michael won't know where to find you, and...I have a spare bed." He winced as his back twinged. Then quickly added "I don't have to go into the office today, so I could help move things and settle you in. There's plenty of room for Annabel's stuff. We'll just ask Archie to make some room for her."

Edith gave a weak laugh. "Or they will probably share just as they did last night." She stood. "Tea or coffee?"

* * *

.

After breakfast (my goodness, don't pregnant lady dogs _EAT_!), Anthony and Edith packed up all of Annabel's things and quite a lot of Edith's and we drove back to Anthony's den. I was overjoyed with having my darling coming to stay with me. Gradually, Edith recovered some of her equilibrium and became more like the sweet, light-hearted lady I'd seen at the ante-natal classes, although she was preoccupied still when she wasn't near Anthony.

At lunchtime, Edith said she was going down to the shop to get some bread, but there was a hitch in her voice. Anthony rose from his desk.

"Will you be all right going alone? I can come with you if you still feel, you know, a bit shaky."

"I'll be fine, thank you. I won't be long."

She wasn't _that_ long, but Anthony still paced, and fretted, and told himself not to be a damned fool, and then looked out of the window and fretted some more.

Edith can make really nice sandwiches. Not only could we smell them, but she gave Annabel and I more than one taste, before she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When she came back, I noticed the difference straight away.

"Anthony?"

"Yes my dear?"

She held up two plastic sticks.

"They're negative. Both of them."

He gave a long sigh, and then said "Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! I didn't want that little toad's kids!"

"I thought you would be, but I didn't want to presume."

"Oh Anthony! My God, how did I manage to choose the two men at either end of the chivalry spectrum?" she smiled.

But Anthony didn't. He frowned and asked "Which end am I?"

I had sensed Edith's feelings for my master for a long time. But then, for the first time since I'd known her, I saw Edith look at Anthony with unequivocal love.


	6. Chapter 6

_**HAPPY ANDITHFEST 2019 EVERYONE!**_

 _ **I began this whimsical tale for the last AndithFest in 2018. Many apologies for getting distracted (by RL and Wounded Heart).**_

 _ **I can't omit declaring my thanks to Lady Tarlea for taking strong, unilateral action and organising AndithFest once again. We love you Tarlea!**_

* * *

.

I could sense that sleep did not come easily to my master that night. I heard him tossing and turning. He was probably missing my reassuring weight on top of the duvet, curled behind his knees like a furry hot water bottle. I'm a loyal dog; I felt a bit guilty sleeping in Annabel's basket instead of in my usual place, but what is a dog to do? Annabel, my dearest darling Annabel, sleeping in a new den for the first time, needed me more than Anthony did that night. I hope he understood. But I think he was also aware that Edith was sleeping under _his_ roof, in _his_ (spare) bed, between _his_ sheets.

Edith, however, slept the sleep of someone who has had a heavy load lifted from her shoulders. I think it must have been all that worry about whether she was with pup...er, human pup...or hume-let...or...humeling...or...oh what do they call their young?!...MUNCHKIN, that's it, at least that's what they call them in the park! Anyway, she wasn't expecting a munchkin, and my darling Annabel was...several in fact, and they were MINE!, and all was well with the world.

* * *

.

The next few days were rather wonderful. It was so lovely being near to Annabel all the time. We even went for walks together. As a responsible sire, I kept a close nose on her health and how the pregnancy was progressing. Annabel was still hungry most of the time, so I even gave her some of my food when neither Anthony nor Edith were looking. There was that time that Anthony found that I had taken some human food from the table and put it in Annabel's basket. For some reason Anthony didn't shout at me as I expected him to, but pointed out what I'd done to Edith, and then they both went all gooey and said "Aww!" Anyway, I didn't get told off, and Annabel felt better for having some more dinner which was the main thing.

The runs in the mornings got even faster. Anthony seemed to be bursting with energy and I actually had to concentrate to keep up! He lost a bit of his 'flabby middle' as he called it, but he didn't seem to have much there to begin with, if you asked me. He looked and said he felt much healthier and, dare I say it, younger?! I'm sure that having Edith around made him feel rejuvenated, just as living with Annabel made me feel like twenty greyhounds all rolled into one!

Edith did a lot of talking on her beeping device. I had no idea that you could talk to so many people on those beeping things. Anthony hardly ever talks to more than one or two people a day, but after a few days of this she came to Anthony shouting "I GOT it! I got the job! You're looking at _The Thunderer_ 's new columnist!" and then they did a silly jumping-up-and-down dance while shouting and holding hands and laughing. Anthony picked Edith up and span her round and round while Annabel and I joined in with some happy barking. Anthony quit spinning Edith, they both stopped smiling and after a few seconds of staring at each other, Anthony let Edith down, stepping away as though he had done something wrong. How can anyone think that a cuddle is bad? Though I love my human dearly, as a species they are just odd sometimes.

They then took Annabel and I out to the park café, and while they had coffee and cake, we got doggy ice creams and they were _yummy_!

But that evening, while they were eating their dinner and then watching the picture box, it seemed to me that both Edith and Anthony were quiet...too quiet. The quiet of people not saying something that they wanted to say.

* * *

.

But what happened the next day really shook me.

We'd all had our dinners and I was settling down to a nice, cosy cuddle with Annabel in our bed when...when she whipped round and snarled at me.

Now, in her defence I had probably walked round in a circle about fifteen times to get comfortable, but that's a dog's prerogative, isn't it? It was the first unhappy word, well sound, I'd ever had from my darling girl.

I went and sat in my old, familiar place on the sofa instead, ears flat against my head and tail between my legs, feeling both apologetic and affronted at the same time.

"That's not like her" said Edith.

"I expect she's just feeling a bit, well, you know...pre-labour-ish" said Anthony, rubbing my head consolingly. "Give her some space, old man, and thank your lucky stars you don't have to go through anything like whelping yourself!" he added in a whisper, man to dog as it were.

I slept on Anthony's bed again that night, while Annabel slept in her big whelping box-bed in Edith's room. We both got more sleep that way. Sometimes, separate bedrooms have their advantages.

* * *

.

When I said "Good morning" to Annabel the next day, I admit I was a bit nervous of what she might say. Would she still be angry with me? What actually happened was worse.

"Oh, Archie! I'm so sorry! I love you so much, you know that, don't you?"

Then she burst into howls of inconsolable doggy tears. I was lost, just licking her and being as reassuring as I could.

"It's all right, my dearest darling. It must be uncomfortable with the pups so big now. I do understand. I'm sorry I upset you. There, there."

I looked round for reinforcements, and happily both Anthony and Edith were sitting at the breakfast table, watching in surprise. When I gave a whine pleading for help, Edith joined us on the floor, petting Annabel and giving her a crust of toast, which at least distracted her.

"Poor girl" said Anthony, "she probably just wants to get on with it so she can settle down to being a mum. She's past the 60th day. It could happen any time now."

Edith cuddled Annabel gently.

"All I can say is thank heavens you went to all those antenatal classes! I'd forgotten to count."

Annabel was calming down now, hugged by her mistress on one side and nuzzled by me on the other.

"Well, Archie wanted to do the thing properly, you know, and I wanted to encourage that responsible attitude in my boy" he deadpanned, causing Edith to break the tension with a fit of giggles. The rest of the day was quiet, and relaxed after that.

Until dinner.

Annabel didn't want any dinner. That in itself set alarm bells ringing in my head. She paced around the back of the sofa while Anthony and Edith were in the kitchen. I knew this sort of behaviour wasn't normal, but after the last day or two I felt unsure what to say or do. So I kept a watchful eye on her, occasionally popping into the kitchen in case I could catch Anthony's attention but he was too engaged in listening to Edith's plans for her column.

Finally I plucked up courage and approached Annabel.

"Sweetheart, is it time do you think?" I asked quietly.

"I... I think so. I keep getting these squeezy pains in my tummy, and I just want to find somewhere safe, but I don't want to worry you...or Edith."

"That's okay, darling. I'm sure it's all perfectly natural. My master knows all about what is going to happen and he and I will support Edith and you through the next few hours. Why don't you settle yourself in the big box-bed in the bedroom and I'll tell them where you've gone?"

"Yes, yes, I will. Thank you Archie."

I watched as she went down the corridor to Edith's bedroom then galloped into the kitchen with a sharp, urgent bark.

I was ignored.

There was what the humans call 'an atmosphere', with Edith glaring at Anthony who was looking very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by that?" Edith demanded.

"All I meant was that having a job and earning again will make you feel more secure."

"What? And I'll get out from under your feet more quickly?" pouted Edith.

"No! You can stay here for as long as you like. Certainly as long as you feel uneasy about Gregson." Poor Anthony couldn't say anything right in Edith's eyes just then. But I didn't have time to be considerate or discreet. I barked again.

"Shut up, Archie" Anthony murmured.

"So _now_ you're my knight in shining armour, are you? I was only susceptible to his smarmy charms because you'd proposed and then jilted me all within twenty four hours!" Edith began to cry. This was not helping either of them or Annabel. I did the only thing left to me. I nipped Anthony on the ankle.

"God Archie! What the hell's the matter with you?" he swore at me.

"Annabel's gone into labour" I shouted, doing little dashes to the bedroom door and back again, trying to get through to him. Humans are so dense when they're emotional.

They looked at each other, thunderstruck.

"You don't think…?" whispered Edith.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, followed and favourited. AndithFest is such a heart-warming event, and many thanks once again to Lady Tarlea for organising it.**_

 _ **One serious word and trigger warning: if you ever have a pup with Fading Pup Syndrome, don't take Anthony's advice: consult a vet.**_

* * *

.

Despite all that, Anthony, my wonderful master, in the end was great! He strode over to the bedroom and took one look at Annabel before deciding that the time had indeed come. I was trying to be calm for Annabel's sake, but inside I was panicking, thinking of all those horrible pictures they had shown us of things going wrong. Edith was even worse than me in her already heightened emotional state, on the verge of tears most of the time and not able to decide what to do for best, and I don't blame her. But Anthony took control, dimming the lights in the bedroom, drawing a blanket partly over the box-bed to make a really nice, safe little den for Annabel, and making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Then he turned his attention to calming the rest of us.

"She's doing exactly the right things, Edith. It's quite normal and natural. In the wild, they find somewhere quiet and out of the way in order to minimise attention being drawn to them, and it often happens at night for the same reason. Annabel will stay there in her birthing box now, where she feels secure, until the pups arrive. All we have to do is keep out of her way, and provide reassurance."

He rubbed my head fondly, which just about kept me from worrying myself sick. I so wanted to go into the den with Annabel to be with her, but even I could tell that she wouldn't want that.

It took another two hours...two hours of Annabel whimpering faintly through the tummy squeezes and causing me a desperate concern...before the first puppy emerged into the world. I'd never seen anything so innocently adorable in all my life, not even Annabel herself (who was adorable in another way in my humble opinion!). Annabel was the perfect Mummy; she licked her daughter, who looked remarkably like her mother with the same colouring, until she was clean and breathing easily and then...another miracle...the pup crawled towards Annabel's nipples and started suckling. The whole thing was just incredible.

The next pup was a boy (my son! and I was glad to see that he had more my looks!). After that came two more girls, (neither of whom looked like either Annabel or me; perhaps they resembled their granddogs) and another boy who had a bit of Annabel's colouring and a bit of mine. Every single one of them was an absolute marvel. It was the longest four or five hours of my life, but totally worth it, especially when Annabel looked up at me, exhausted but elated and said "Thank you, Archie, thank you for our pups".

"We should let Annabel and the puppies have some privacy" Anthony said after he'd checked everything was finished and cleaned up. "Once they've finished feeding they'll want some sleep."

"I couldn't sleep, not now" said Edith. "That was just amazing. You were amazing, Anthony!"

My master blushed and looked at Edith's slippers.

"I couldn't have done it for anyone else."

He looked up with a thousand sad emotions on his face, and suddenly I wasn't sure that he was talking about helping Annabel give birth.

I looked at Edith who seemed to be having the same trouble.

"I couldn't have trusted anyone else" she said uncertainly. "Not anyone else in the world. Even if I wasn't able to have you, I would not have wanted anyone else."

Anthony opened his mouth, trying to find words.

"Is that the truth, absolutely the truth?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes."

I could smell the pheromones, and got embarrassed. I shouldn't really be listening to this conversation, but I was stuck between Annabel's box-bed and my master and Edith in the doorway.

All of a sudden, Anthony stood up straight, and in a sort of normal voice said "Well, I'm totally whacked! I don't suppose Annabel will need any more help tonight, still I'll set my alarm clock for 3am and check on them anyway. But call me if you're worried, about anything at all, all right?"

Edith nodded, with some regret I believe, and distractedly turned back to her own bed, calling a quiet "Good night, Anthony".

I went into our bed den while Anthony visited his water room. When he came to bed he seemed more than usually thoughtful. I snuggled up to him.

"Well, Archie, you're a dad. Something I've never managed. What does it feel like?" I pushed my nose into his hand. I had a feeling he didn't want me to tell him that it was the most magnificent experience of my life. He wanted canine support and comfort in his own bachelorhood. Silly man, Edith was there making puppy-dog eyes at him and yet he believed he was alone. Finally, he settled down to sleep, and eventually, warn out by all the excitement, so did I.

.

At three o'clock Anthony's alarm went off, and he padded into the spare room. I was still exhausted, and Annabel would need me the next day, I thought, so it would be best to get some more sleep. Anyway, I expected Anthony to return very quickly so I didn't join him, but he was absent for ten, fifteen, twenty minutes. I got worried and went to fetch him.

Anthony was holding one of the pups, the last-born boy, and gently rubbing him. Edith was weeping and trying not to let it show. Annabel, I could smell, was in a real state. She was licking the other pups who seemed to be fine, and frantic about the boy in Anthony's hands.

I bow my head in shame now to say that I reacted out of pure instinct. I didn't think, but the impression that whizzed through my tired and sleepy mind was 'Anthony's killing one of my pups'! I leapt for him with a growl I didn't know I had.

Edith screamed. Annabel yowled. Anthony jumped up, keeping the small bundle of fur out of my reach but leaving the rest of him open to my attack, and _that_ is what brought me to my senses. _If he's keeping my pup safe but exposing himself to danger, then perhaps I've misread this_ I thought through the haze.

"Whoa, whoa there, old man" he cried. Edith dashed over to me and grasped me round the middle and picked me up in an awkward hug-cum-tackle.

"It's all right, Archie. Anthony's trying...trying to save him. He's...fading."

I looked back at my master and saw that everything she said was true. I watched for a while; Anthony warming the little body with his hands and murmuring "Come on, little one! You can do it. Pull through!"

When Edith released her grip I slowly scooted over to Anthony with my ears and head down asking for his forgiveness, which he gave very readily. Once again I had reason to thank my lucky stars that Anthony is such a good master.

And still he kept rubbing my son. Another quarter of an hour passed, and then another. Four o'clock came and went. Edith cuddled me (which she'd never really done before) out of desperation I think, since she couldn't have either Annabel or Anthony. I licked her face, because I needed that hug, and because I knew Anthony needed her.

In the midst of all the worry, Anthony gave a sigh. Edith and I looked up immediately, hoping, fearing.

"I think...I think...he might be coming round." We all let out a breath that we didn't know we'd been holding. "Yes, he's breathing more strongly. Let's see if he's up to suckling."

He knelt down and presented the pup back to Annabel who nudged him lovingly. The tiny pup, only a few hours old, found the nipple Anthony had placed him near and began to feed, hesitantly at first then with growing strength.

"Yes! Good pup! Well done!" exclaimed Anthony. He looked up to see Edith in floods of relieved tears. In a few long strides he'd crossed the room to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Anthony!"

"Sh, it's all right now." Then he pulled back again. I couldn't bear him to reject Edith once more. Neither he nor she deserved the sadness they had put each other through.

But something wonderful happened. My master looked deep into Edith's eyes, just as she gazed into his. Then they moved together, meeting in a passionate kiss and wrapping their arms around each other that caused the temperature in the room to soar I can tell you. I didn't know where to look! So I bent down to Annabel and nuzzled her.

"Finally!" Annabel whispered to me.

"And about time too" I agreed.

Anthony did not return to his own bed-den that night. Or any night afterwards.

* * *

.

Annabel and the pups were perfectly healthy after that one scare. The vet checked them all over and offered to advertise the pups to good homes. This horrified me. After all we'd been through to bring them safely into the world. Annabel and I listened to the conversation as we walked home with the pups in a carry case slung over Anthony's shoulder, whimpering sweetly as pups tend to do. I was ready in case I had to intervene. But I really should have learned by now that my master is _the best_! and he plays Devil's advocate really, _really_ well.

"Which ones would you like to get rid of?" he asked Edith.

"What a horrible way to put it!" she replied, aghast.

"Is it? Isn't that what we are deciding? It's either that, or getting rid of them all, or..."

"We can't keep them all, Anthony!"

"Why not?"

"There isn't room in your flat for a start, and if we're both working..."

He got out his beeping device.

"Look at this" he said, passing it to Edith.

"Locksley Manor" she read. "It's lovely, but...oh God it's for sale!"

"A good family home, don't you think?" Anthony was so calm, even I wasn't sure whether he really meant what I thought he meant.

"Well, yes, but it's ridiculously expensive, Anthony" argued Edith.

"Now, about that, you see, I happen to know the person selling it. He's another architect, who is retiring. Locksley is also the registered address of his practice, which he's also selling as a going concern. It's a very successful practice. And I know that I'm exactly the right man to take it on. You, my darling, can phone in your column from anywhere, am I right? Best of all, it has enough room for seven dogs, and, perhaps...children...one day?"

For all of that speech, Anthony seemed so confident and sure of himself, until the very last sentence. Edith was shocked dumb, and Anthony took advantage to continue.

"Locksley would be a spectacular home for our family, Edith, but it would be even better, the very best it could be, if" he knelt down on one knee (quite a feat while carrying five restless pups at the same time) "you would forgive what happened last time, and consent to marry me!"

"You really mean it this time?" she breathed, not quite believing.

"Yes, I really mean it" and then he added "We could make it a double wedding, if you like."

While Edith was figuring that one out, I barked, just to reassure everyone that I was happy to do the right thing by my girl.

Edith's eyes did that softening thing that gets Anthony every time, and quietly but firmly said "Yes."


End file.
